matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Court-Martial
* ** * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 12 (max 300)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 360 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Court-Martial is a Sniper weapon released in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic bolt-action sniper rifle with the steel finish. It features the rigid stock on the back. On the receiver exists the switch fire button and the ammo discharge button on both sides. Under the rail is the front grip. It features the long barrel with rail with eight holes and a heat shield on both sides. On the top is the futuristic 20X scope with the unusable iron sights on top of it. After the barrel has a long steel barrel equipped with gas tube. Strategy It deals devastating damage, low fire rate, below-average capacity, fairly-high mobility and lossless accuracy. It has a 20X zoom scope for sniper duels, making it better than the Impulse Sniper Rifle and weapons with 10X scope. Tips *The energy shield gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance, if used correctly. **However, this scope is not recommended for medium-short range, due to its massive scoping power, as it is quite disorienting. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *This weapon has a decently large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *Strafe around when using this weapon if you are in a head-to-head fight. However, as said above, you should stay in one place if no one know where you are. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for faster reload speed. **However, this weapon has a 12 capacity, making you not needing to reload that much. *Its conjunction of high efficiency and capacity render it capable of scoring multiple kills before reload. *Hide between soli object when you reload since its reload speed is below-average. *Unlike the Barrier Rifle, the shield can reduce enemy weapon damage by 50%, eventually weakening the enemy's weapon damage. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *This weapon requires for the user to aim differently because this weapon does not shoot out a laser, it shoots out a bullet requiring the user to aim a little farther ahead of the target to hit them. Counters *Get close with a powerful weapon. However, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Using high damage weapon can make up for this weapon's energy shield's ability to absorb 50% damage. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a predictable pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. Like all other sniper rifles, this weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Try to locate the sniper by the laser beam. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus, tied with the energy shield possessing it. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. *However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Jump around to confuse the enemy with this weapon, and then eliminate them with 1 shot kill weapons or area damage weapons. *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *It lacks wall break ability, so you can hide behind solid objects. However, you should keep moving at the same time, since there are times when enemies switch to weapons. Trivia *It is one of the few sniper weapons with . *It is one of the sniper weapons with armor bonus. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *The word means "is a military court or a trial conducted in such a court."(1) Source 1. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Court-martial Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary